


20/20

by DragonWarden



Series: The Devil's Dues [3]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarden/pseuds/DragonWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And isn't it ironic that he would be faced with this specter when he himself was now the stodgy old codger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Set in the Devil's Dues universe. You'll want to at least be familiar with the premise of it to understand the setting here.
> 
> I wrote this somewhere around Part 8 or 9 of The Devil's Dues I think, and it's actually been around so long that I don't even remember what had instigated it except that Winzler had been involved in the conversation somewhere. But I didn't want to post it until after the epilogue was done, and so no that that's finally done, yay, I can post this now!

"It was determined that I require glasses."

Sam snorted, nearly inhaled water, and finally shuffled around on his one good leg. "I gotta see this! Did they give you some derpy horn-rimmed bifoc - "

He nearly dropped his glass. Age-slowed reflexes _just_ managed to save it from an untimely end, though water splashed everywhere and his cane went who knows where, and God, Tron's brow was furrowing above the wire bridge _exactly_ the way memory said that it should, and wasn't it ironic that he would be faced with this specter when he himself was now the stodgy old codger?

"Sam? Is everything all right - "

"Stop!" he barked and Tron froze in the act of reaching out, though all the tense lines of his form spoke of barely leashed power just waiting for a threat to reveal itself. Who knew how laser-interpreted biology really worked, but time had certainly set a much lighter hand on his friend than any other true-born man. "No, no, wait, just ... just stop for a moment, all right?"

Tron blinked and remained obediently still, though his brows were crooked warily now and even that brought a lump to Sam's throat as he stepped close, carefully pushing thin gold frames a little higher up the aquiline nose.

Tron did not have as much white in his hair as Alan had by the time he switched to his 'old man glasses', but the creases around his mouth and eyes were in all the right places. Sam suddenly felt an ache lodge itself beneath his breastbone that he hadn't felt for nigh on thirty years now.

"No, no, everything's all right," he murmured. "Just thinking of better - no, just thinking of old times, is all."


End file.
